Someone Like Me
by XaXona Evangeline Dracori
Summary: This is about Zell and Fuujin. I know it is a strange couple but it's not bad. Ch. 11 is up!! COMPLETE! ^_^ a fujin fan must-read... I guess... heh Fuucon!!! teehee
1. Chapter 1: Fuujin

Someone Like Me

By: XaXona

Hey there! I'm giving this another try! I usually write humor… not that I'm really all that funny, but still… I'm again trying my shot at serious fan fics. Scary, ne? Alrighty then, this fan fic takes place about 6 or 7 months after the end of the game. It is told through the eyes of Fuujin and Zell. It may get somewhat confusing but I'm trying my best to make it VERY noticeable when the POV changes. Please tell me what you think… Like always, don't be rude. It isn't necessary. Also, everyone knows but still… These are not my characters! I'm *borrowing* them! ^_^ For a long time… heh.

Also note:

"_" = someone's speaking.

_Italics_ = someone's thinking

*   * = sound or what the scene looks like if zell or fuujin don't tell us.

(   ) = author's notes or comments… if I ever do that…

*the gang sits around a table in the Balam Garden quad. This is the order everyone is in: Rinoa, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer, Fuujin.* (where's raijin you ask. Just wait. ^_^)

*sigh* It is spring again… But this time it is different… Everyone is a lot happier this spring. There are no more troubles in our pathetic little world… no more war or monsters… I glance at my boss, who has his arm around Quistis. *shutters* Didn't see that one coming. It is true that Seifer always had more respect for Quistis than he did for anyone else… but I don't like seeing him with her… No, no. I'm not jealous… really… I haven't loved this man my entire life with him… He didn't swear that we'd be together forever or anything… *sarcasm* No… not at all.

But I am glad to see him smile. It is a little strange to see him smile a real smile. But it settles my heart to see him happy. After what happened six months ago, I thought we would be outcasts for life. Sure I figure society would accept me and Raijin back because we didn't do as much damage but I never thought that Seifer would be welcomed with open arms. The Posse did stay hidden for a while, however. We did small odd jobs to stay alive and final we were aloud back into Garden.

I look around the table. Our Posse has grown… Now, instead of just me, Seifer and Raijin our Posse consists of all these other people at this table too… All of these other people we had once disliked and picked on and fought against. Seifer is not the leader of this Posse, though… The handsome brunette cuddling up to Rinoa is the leader of  THIS  Posse. He whispers something in the girl's ear and she giggles. I hate the sound of giggles. Squall smiles and kisses Rinoa. Gag… not just the kiss but his smile… His smiles are sickening… and scary.

I stiffly take a drink from my cup in front of me. The one Seifer calls "Chickenwuss" chokes on a couple hotdogs. Selphie and Squall help him by patting his back. *shakes her head* What an idiot.

"Fuji!! Heya Fuji, ya know!" yelled a familiar voice. I loathe that nickname. He swore he'd never use it again after I kicked him a few too many times… but this IS Raijin we're talking about. And although he maybe strong as an ox, he's as dumb as a rock.

"RAGE." I say when I see him wave. He gets a slight look of distress on his face. Yes I know my speech pattern seems strange to some, but not to me. I believe that if you can't get your point across with one or two words then you are not worth listening to. The only person I have ever spoken freely to… is Seifer… But no matter. I stand up and walk swiftly over to Raijin. He pulls a short slim girl closer to him and she cuddles up to his massive body. Oi… even HE'S got love…

"WHAT?" I demand shortly. The girl giggles… Again, I hate giggles.

"I jus' wanted to tell ya… errr…. that I can't come to the training area tonight to practice with you, ya know… heh… errr… I have a date with Amara here, ya know… heh^_^…" the oaf stammers. _Now I have no one,_ I think to myself. *sigh* I can't get close to the new members of the Posse because it's just too strange… and my two best friends… are buisy… o.O

"FINE." I bark and walk away. The oaf tries to apologize as I walk away… I don't want to hear his sorrys… I don't like them if they are not meant. I get back to the table and everyone, except for Hotdog Zell, stares at me with either shock or concern. These looks are somewhat new to me.

"Are you alright, Fuujin-Sensei?" Selphie asks. She's the only one who calls me that… not that it really bothers me. But… me, a teacher? Hard to believe, isn't it? I don't think that I make a very good teacher but I do like to teach my Advanced Elemental Magic Class. Seifer is also trying to become a teacher. They are considering him for the Weapons Class.

"FINE." I sigh as I take my seat again.

"Are you sure, Fuji-Chan?" Seifer asks only semi-convinced. He's the only one who can see through me.

"Wanna hotdog, Fuujin? It'll make you feel better." Zell offers, holding out a hotdog. These were his treasures… the reason he woke up each day. And here he was offering it to me. _Take it and say 'Thank You'!_ I plead with myself. But I can only stand here staring at him. No male has ever done something like that to me… not even Seifer. So… I do the only thing I can think of at that moment.

"IDIOT." I snap as I smack the stupid hotdog out of his hand. I quickly turn and trot off without looking back.

So?? What do ya think?? This is only the beginning, though. Next chapter will start off here but with Zell's POV! R&R don't be rude! ^_^ thankies!


	2. Chapter 2: Zell

Someone Like Me

Chapter 2: Zell

By: XaXona

Hey hey! Here's the next chapter whether you like it or not! It starts exactly were the first chapter left off. ^_^  please R&R! Don't be rude! Thankies! ^_^

"Well, that was weird," Rinoa blinks.

Quistis nods in agreement, "That WAS pretty strange. What do you think got into her, Seifer?"

"Dunno. *shruggles* I'm her best friend. She tells me everything. So, if something's wrong I'd be the first to know!" Seifer answers arrogantly.

"*scoff* And ya'll say I have a big ego!" Irvine laughs as he tosses a tiny paper ball at Seifer. I stand there staring at the now dirty hotdog on the floor. I feel my eyes well up with tears.

"I was just… trying to help her feel better…" I sniffle. _Oh, stop it, you stupid baby. Don't give Seifer a reason to pick on you. _I straighten up. It's not like he is as mean as he used to be… but he still teases. Of course, it's not nearly as malicious. Everyone says I over react… and maybe I do. But I just don't like Seifer as much as the others do. And the reason we have forgiven him so easily is only because we've known him since we were children…

            "*sigh* Don't worry about it Zell," Squall tries to comfort with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He is always like that with me… like I'm annoying, or something. Even so, he is my best friend.

            "You're right, Squall! I can just get some more!" I exclaim excitedly as I bounce on the balls of my feet and punch the air. I'd rather be energetic and carefree than a downer lost in my own miserable world of thoughts.

            "See! That's the spirit, Zell!" Selphie cries happily as she claps her hands.

            "C'mon, Sephi, we got somewhere to be, 'member?" Irvine grins. Selphie blushes brightly and follows Irvine's lead. _I don't even wanna know._ I shake my head to get rid of the awful thought.

            "Us too," Seifer says as he tugs Instructor along.

            "Hehehe… *sweatdrops* Don't forget to study guys!" Instructor calls as she is dragged away. Sheesh, everyone has stuff to do and people to do it with… (no pun intended there ^_^ hehe)

            "Bye, Zell. We're going to the library. You sure you don't wanna come?" Rinoa asks, taking Squalls hand. The Library is the last place I wanted to be.

            "No thanks. Evelyn is still working there… and you know…" I reply, trailing off. Evelyn, one of the library girls, and I were a couple for a while… Until she found a less touchy, more attractive, less addicted to hotdogs man of her dreams. So she dumped me… *sigh* (Does anyone remember that girls name?? Heh ^_^ I though it started with an E but I can't remember. Oh wells…)

            "Ohh, right. Gotcha. See ya later then." Rinoa waves.

            "See ya, Zell," Squall adds. I watch the two leave. Maybe I am the one destined to be alone. I never really though about it before, but… being spring and all… everyone's finding love… everyone but me. Heh, maybe I am not meant for love. _I'm the UNLOVEABLE!_ Hehehe! *stands up, proud and hits his chest with his fist* While Irvine is bragging that he is the Lone Star, I am truly living it! But… is the title worth the loneliness? …no… *hangs head* I decide to just go to my dorm room and sleep for the night. A goodnights sleep and an early morning battle in the training center is what I need… Right… that's exactly what it is…

_My head aches… why is that? Am I not sleeping well? *_there's a figure silhouetted by a bright light behind it* _Who are you? What are you doing in MY dream?_

"Come to me…" the a strange but gentle voice in my dream says, "I need you…."

            I gasp for air as I fling myself in an upright position on the bed. I take deep breaths and realize I am clenching the bed sheets tightly in my hands. It was the strangest dream I had had since… the 'Dream World'. *sigh* _What time is it?_ Three thirty? I start out of my bed and go to my dresser. I shuffle through the drawer finding whatever happened to be there. _Hmm… a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jean shorts… good enough. _I change into my clothes and walk quietly towards the door.

            "Owchies! Damn it!" I wail in a loud whisper as I stub my big toe on the edge of a wall. I sit on the floor whimpering and massaging my toe for a moment. Finally, I grab a pair of sandals and exit my room. I sneak through the halls of Balamb Garden… my Garden… My home… I have a slight limp where my toe is still throbbing gently.

I get to the entrance of the Training Center and limp past a couple who are still cuddling close to each other on their way to do Hyne knows what. I assume they had just come from the Secret Area where many couples go to hang out after hours. _Ha! You're jealous aren't you, Crybaby Zell! _I stop for a moment to get angry at myself for that thought. I puch the air then hurry along my way. It was a little humid in the jungle Training Area but I was too busy working on my punches and flips to notice.

            "Just warmin' up!" I exclaim to no one. I flip around to different places in the Training Area.

            "C'mon, stupid monsters! Bring it on! Oh yeah! Hyah! Hai! Hyu!" I love this time I spend here. I feel free and in control. _Where are all the monsters?_

            "Hm?" I stop at this thought. There WERE no monsters.

            "That's odd," I say out loud. I look around for a moment.

            "Helloooo… Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I call as I look through the brush on the side of the walkway. …nothing…

            "KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" a shrilly voice cries.

            "Eh?" my head pearks up in the direction of the scream. _You're a SeeD, stupid. There's a damsel in distress! Get going and save her! _I start to trot towards the entrance of the Secret Area.

            "What about you, Professor?" a boy yells.

            "GO!" boomed a stern voice. Two kids come running towards me.

            "Yeay! It's Seed!" the girl exclaims.

            "Hey! What's doin' on?" I cry excitedly as I stop them.

            "Professor Fuujin is over there! You need to help her! An Ironosaur attacked me and Sharlene but Professor saved us!"  _F…Fuujin?_

"An Ironosaur? Hurry and get outta here! Leave the butt-kicking to us!" I reply excitedly.

            "Be careful and thanks a lot!" the two say as they hurry off. The Ironosaur is a new scientific cross-breed monster. It's a lot harder to beat than any other monster in the Training Area. _What is Fuujin in doing here so early in the morning._ I run quickly to Fuujin's aid only to find her fast asleep.

            "C'mon, Fuujin, this is no time to take a nap! Oi!" The Ironosaur takes a swing at me and misses.

            "Hahaha! Take this!" I charge the monster and take the toughest swing I possibly can. *crack*

            "Owww! Ow ow! Owchies!" I howl as my right hand crunches against the iron body of the Ironosaur. I wimper and caress my hand.

            "IDIOT." Fuujin says. _She finally woke up!_

            "Hey! I saved your ass! That guy put you to sleep an' was about to kill you!"

            "PANDEMONIUM." Fuujin calls. I watch as she begins to glow… _so beautiful…_She releases the Pandemonium GF just as the Ironosaur swings it's tail at us throwing me into Fuujin. The two of us crash to the floor as Pandemonium completely destroys the Ironosaur. Unfortunately for me, I landed partially on her. I look at her fearing the word… 'Rage'… _Please don't say it…_Every time she says that word someone gets hurt… But the word… didn't come. I could only….


	3. Chapter 3: Fuujin

Someone Like Me

Chapter 3: Fuujin

Woohoo! Chapter three! I'm just pumpin' these babies out one after another! ^_^  Alright another Fuujin chapter! I hope/wish that _someone's_ enjoying this… if not… well… *shruggles* oh well then, ne? R&R. Don't be rude, no rants… If I suck… don't read it. ^_^ heh. Enjoy.

…gaze at me. That's all he could do. He had the nerve to keep his body sprawled on top of mine. His… eyes, they are so clear… no one has ever dared look straight into my eye… Yes, eye. My left eye is white and is so sensitive to light that I must keep it covered… which I do, with an eye patch… One that Seifer always thought looked cool. _What is this feeling_? I didn't know what to do… so I did the only thing I knew how.

            "JERK." I say as I push him off of me. He lands on his backside wailing in pain and holding his wrist.

            "Sheesh, Fuujin! It wasn't MY fault!" Zell cries, pain still in his voice. I stare at him for a moment, frozen in my spot. _What do I do now? …Walk away. Hurry. _I can't… he… helped me… I notice him look at my bare legs and realize that I am still only wearing my oversized button up shirt. I ignore this, though, knowing that I'm not much to look at anyway.

            "HURT." I ask as I kneel down next to him. He quickly looks into my eye, startled I suppose. _What? I can't worry about someone hurt?_ No… that's not like me.

            "I think it's broken," Zell whimpers… He is a wuss… can't even take a little pain. I take his hand carefully in my own and look at it. When I look up at him, I see him staring at me with a red tint to his cheeks. I… is that a… a blush? I fumble for a curaga spell and use it on him. I get up and leave quickly, leaving Hotdog Zell in confusion. No one has ever blushed at me…

I race back to the Dormitory, my heart thumping in my chest. I'm so confused… That was so unlike me…

"Fuji-chan! What are ya doin' out here in yur pajamas? Did you lock yourself out?" a voice says as a figure approaches.

"SEIFER." I reply. How embarrassing…

"What happened? You look like you just got into a fight… Did someone hurt you? I don't need to kill someone, do I?" At this I chuckled… which is also not normal for me… But it has been happening quite a bit since the posse has returned... Not too much around the others but around Seifer and Raijin.

"No, eh? Then… were you at the Secret Area?" Seifer asks with a wide grin on his face. I feel my cheeks burn gently. _A… a blush? I… blushed?_

"NO. S… something in a dream told me to go to the Training Area." I reply.

"Uh huh. It's okay. I AM your best friend, you don't have to lie to me," Seifer teases. I feel my face flush brighter. _How dare he accuse me of going to such a childish, repulsive place!_

"JERK." I say as I punch him in the arm. I quickly unlock my dormitory door and enter as he continues to laugh. I fling the door shut in his face and he laughs harder.

"I guess *chortle* that you don't wanna go with me and Raijin to Train. *snicker*" Seifer laughs through the door. Sometimes I can't help but hate him.

"LEAVE." I command.

"Alright, alright. We'll meet you for lunch later. So, get some sleep," Seifer says, no longer laughing.

"FINE." I reply as I fall backwards onto my bed. I lay there for a few minutes pondering what I should do next. So many thoughts race through my head… I was far from wanting to go back to sleep. I stare up at the ceiling of my unlit dormitory thinking of the SeeD who had come to my aid in the Training Center. _How did he know you where there?_ I think to myself. _He just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Dumb luck. That's all. _I shake my head disapprovingly at Zell's idiocy and decide that I no longer wish to think about the childish SeeD.

I walk over to my desk where a stack of papers lay. I figure that correcting my class' test papers would keep my mind off of recent events. It's not that I like correcting papers or even giving written tests for that matter; but it is a requirement to have at least two written tests per semester. I would much rather see my students in action than see how much they can memorize for a silly test. I lay back on the bed with my red pen in one hand and my other hand holding up my head. I get through the first five questions of one paper and pass out.

Why are we so alone? …Was it preordained? If I only had someone by my side… someone I knew would never leave me alone again…

_Shut up, you! I don't need anyone! Just the Posse… No one else…_

_Come, now… You don't really believe that it will stay this way forever, do you? What a childish belief. You know better than anyone that Seifer wants to marry Quistis. (gasp! Teehee) You don't want to die and lonely, old maid._

_That's preposterous… I can handle it…_

_Are you sure…………_

I slowly open my eye. Everything is still somewhat blurry as I try to see what time it is. What a strange dream… It was pitch black and… there where voices… I stand up in a jolt, realizing it is 12:15 in the afternoon. I am late for lunch. Thank Hyne it was the weekend and I didn't have classes. I get dressed in my normal Posse uniform, which I always where on weekends because I have to wear my teaching uniform every other day of the week, and grab the stack of papers that are now sprawled on my bed.

I hurry through the halls towards the quad where the entire New Posse always hangs out. When I arrive at the Quad, I stop dead in my tracks. _Him…_ Zell was bouncing around punching the air like he always does in his idiotic manner. _His hand seems fine now…_ I couldn't move.

I feel someone's shoulder smash into my own. It was probably someone not paying attention and in a lament hurry. 

"RAGE." I growl, feeling quite touchy at that moment. The student yelps and turns around.

"I… Instructor Fuujin! I… I'm sorry! Please forgive me," the student stuttered. I believe his name is Nida. He trembled slightly, afraid of my punishment.

"GO." I tell him, my tone of voice lightening up a little. He stares at me for a moment, avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you, I… Instructor," Nida hesitates as he jogs off. *sigh* _What is wrong with you? Get going! Why are you just standing here.  It's the same as every other day. GO!_ I take a deep breath and walk slowly towards the Posse. Seifer is not there yet and Zell is telling the others something. _Please don't let him be telling them about last night. How would it look if they knew that I almost got defeated by a measly Training Center monster. That the IDIOT had to help me…_ _Oi, where is Seifer when I need him?_ I continue slowly towards the table and hear…

End ch. 3!! Yeay! What do ya think! ^_^ heh. It will start getting more romantic shortly. Hehehe and if you're bored… well… sorry, I'm trying my best. I know my writing and stories aren't the best but, I love doing it any ways! ^_^ thankies and prepare for chapter 4! Yeay another Zell POV!


	4. Chapter 4: Zell

Someone Like Me

Chapter 4: Zell

Hi hi! Oh yeah! Chapter 4! Teehee! Wow… I have to say that I am damned proud of this fan fic.  Thankies to Thegia51 for being the first to post a review! R&R everyone! And don't be rude! …I just got another message from a horrible person who went to my website and didn't like my fan site. That person was just plain rude and obnoxious, saying how bad I was and that I was a stupid whore… so now I am filtering my guestbook. -_- My lil sis goes to the site… I don't want her exposed to such ass-holeness. Heh . Anyways, hope ya enjoy! Thankies! ^_^

"Yeah! I was like… 'Heh, hyah, huy!' *shows off* and I defeated the Ironosaur! I rescued the two lower classmen and the damsel too!" I brag to everyone. It wasn't completely true… but hey, no one here knew the truth. There was a light chortle from behind me.

            "LIE." the person behind me says mockingly. _Oh great, stupid. Now the truth will come out and you'll look dumb! Serves you right for lying._ I turn around and see Fuujin standing in front of me with a slight smile on her face. _A smile? Coming from Fuujin? _I must admit that she had a pretty smile or what small smile she gave. It shocked me to see her smile but she was amused with me.

            "What do you mean, Fuujin?" Selphie asks.

            "Yeah, where YOU there?" Rinoa asks defensively in her voice. Fuujin takes her normal seat at the table and I feel a sink in my stomach.

            "NO DAMSEL." I hear Fuujin tell everyone as I slump over.

            "ME." Fuujin continues. I sink lower as Irvine cracks up laughing.

            "YOU were the damsel?" Squall asks, even he was laughing.

            "Tch!" is all I could say to defend myself. _What is she doing? Is this her way of teasing me?_

            "NO. PANDEMONIUM." Fuujin answers, not making much sense to the others. But I definitely understood.

            "Wow. You had to use Pandemonium to defeat it? I told Headmaster Cid that those Ironosaur were way too advanced for the Training Area," Instructor tells everyone. Leave it to Instructor to figure out what that weird woman is saying. I go back to my seat preparing for torment. _Please don't tell Seifer._

            "So Fuujin what were you doing near the entrance of the 'Secret Area', anyway?" Irvine winked. That was a good question.

            "QUIET." Everyone snickers.

            "Do you have boyfriend that no one knows about?" Rinoa asked teasingly. I could see Fuujin's face turn grim.

            "RAGE." Fuujin growls as she gets to her feet. She collects her things and begins to leave.

            "Nice going. Tch! It's not like she feels outcasted enough already…" I say. Everyone turns their eyes to me. _Where did that come from?_

            "Are you okay, Zell?" Squall asks. I shake my head in disgust.

            "Err… Hey, Sephi, how is the Spring Bash coming along?" Irvine asks trying to change the subject. The one of the nicer things Irvine's done for me.

            "Teehee! It's great! The band has been booked, as well as the caterer. Only thing left now is to put up decorations and lights!" Selphie replies excitedly. She has always loved putting together Garden functions and she is damned good at it too. She is working on the Spring Bash, a Garden wide dance in honor of springtime. I usually go only for the food… I mean, really, who would go with me? *shrug*

            "I'm really excited about it! It means that Spring Break is here!" Rinoa exclaims happily. I sit quietly as the others ramble excitedly about Spring Break plans. We were all thinking about going on a vacation to a beach house for a few days.

            "You're going, right Zell?" Instructor asks. I stay lost in thought for a moment before looking up at her.

            "Hellooo? Zell, are you okay?" Selphie calls, waving her hand in front of my face. _Oi, I hear ya!_

            "Hm?" I reply.

            "You're going to go with us to the beach house that my old man owns right, Zell?" Squall repeats for Instructor. I did want to go… but everyone was in pairs and I would only feel like a third wheel… not that it ever stopped me from maintaining my excited and energetic personality before …

            "I bet Fuujin's goin', heh," Irvine adds with that horrible grin he always has on his face. The girls all giggle while Irvine and Squall laugh. _I don't know what he's thinkin' but it sure as hell isn't true!_

            "Tch! What do you mean by that?" I cry as I jump to my feet and glare.

            "Hey now, partner, I was only kiddin'," Irvine defends, still amused with what he said.

            "Tch! I'm outta here! Gotta go… do something," I say angrily as I turn to leave.

            "Or maybe to go do a certain Albino someONE," I hear Irvine snicker to the others. _What a perv. _I hear someone lightly slap his arm while I begin on my way.

            "Irvy-kun, that was not very nice! You hurt poor Zell's feelings!" Selphie cries. By the time they have started an argument among the two of them I was nearly out of hearing range.

            I wander around for a while not really sure what I was doing. I stop suddenly when I see Fuujin and Seifer off to the side of the walkway. _Please don't be telling Seifer about my bragging! I'll NEVER hear the end of that one!_ I move out of sight to watch more closely wanting to make sure she wasn't telling him about my humiliation.

            "RAGE" I hear Fuujin boom. She did NOT look happy… Not that she ever looked very happy anyway, but now she had a hurt look on her face. I see Seifer grab Fuujin by her shoulders and move his face closer to hers. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought Seifer was about to kiss Fuujin. This angered me. Fuujin looks away from Seifer and nods gently. Her lips move as though she is saying something but I can't hear what it was. With that, Seifer pulls her to him and hugs her. My face and ears began to burn with anger. I don't know why it made me so angry to see them hug… maybe because I've never seen him hug her… he seems to treat her like a man so seeing him hug her like a girl makes me… _jealous?_ NO! …uncomfortable…

At that he leaves and hurries off in the opposite direction from where I'm standing… hiding… all right, spying. I see her fall into a bench and lower her head. _Go and see what's up!_ What, what? 

_I don't think that's a good idea._ I feel my legs glide over to her. _Ahhh! Stop! Stop! Nooooo! Stay where you are, stupid legs! Stop going there! What are you thinking? _My legs do not obey. I stand in front of her not knowing what to say. A moment passes before she realizes I am standing before her.

"LEAVE." she says to me. She glares at me with her one eye; her beautiful crystal blue, almost white, eye. I gaze at her for a moment loosing all train of thought. Her face turns grim and I know I have to speak.

"A… are you alright? You don't look too well," I stammer as I rub the back of my head. She turns her face to the side avoiding me.

"S… SEIFER." She replies. I sit down next to her turning my body toward her. She quickly looks at me with a flash of defensiveness in her eye.

"D… do you wanna talk about it?" I ask fearing 'the word' again since she looked a little angry at this. 

"R… *she stops and softens her look* NO."

"I know it'll make ya feel better if you tell me," I urge with a wry smile. I see her bottom lip tremble and her eye become glossy.

            "No, Fuujin… Please don't cry… I promise you, whatever Seifer said or… did… I am here for you…" I say. She swiftly glares at me confusing me with her look… _Oh great, you just made her madder…_

Sheesh! Already done! I wrote this one and the last one in one day! Can you believe it! Oh yeah, for those who are wondering why this is PG-13 besides for language, well the next chapter is the reason. ^_^ there is sexual content… no details or anything… but you'll find out. Heh ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Fuujin

Someone Like Me

Chapter 5: Fuujin

I'll make this author's note short for once! ^_^ I'm just so full of ideas lately! Yeay! This is where it gets more romantic… I think… heh. Umm… so enjoy! R&R, you know the rules! ^_^ Thankies! I'm at the end of writing ch. 6 and should get it up tomorrow!

            Cry? Me? No, no, no. I won't resort to such a shameful act. Why is he sitting here talking to me... trying to comfort me? I don't understand him... and he does not understand me. I shake me head slowly. To think... he wants to protect me from Seifer. If I cared for that fluff, I might find it sweet... But right now... I don't know what to think of it. No one has ever wanted to protect me from anything before... I only gaze at him in response fearing that the warmth I suddenly feel may fade away.

"I... I saw you and... Seifer... arguing or whatever you want to call it..." Zell finally says. He looks down at his hands, which he nervously rubs and twists around his fingers. He saw me...Did he hear anything? I ask myself fearfully.

"TALKING." I answer. Although, that's not exactly what it was... it was a painful question...

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

"Hey, there you are, Fuji-chan! I was just about to go to your room to check on you! There's something I need to talk to you about," Seifer called as he strode over to me. Just what I need... a talk...

"WHAT."

"I've been thinking a lot lately..." Seifer began as he ran his hand through his short blonde hair. Something he always does, which makes normal girls melt into slimy puddles of girlish ooze. Fortunately, I am no ordinary girl.

"I want to ask Quistis to marry me..." Seifer said quickly. My heart skipped a beat. So soon? They are both still so young!  I suppose I still had a fragment of hope that he would never fall in love and never give his heart and soul to any woman.

"R... REPEAT." I answered. He smiled at me. He could see through my shallow attempts.

"You heard me, Fuji-chan. The thing is, though, I... want you to be my best man..." How dare he! Best MAN?? Hadn't he noticed that I am a WOMAN not a man?

"RAGE." I growled and frowned noticeably. Seifer suddenly grabbed my shoulders and held me tight. He brought his face so close to my own that I could feel his breath against my lips as he spoke.

"Please, Fuji-chan. You are my best friend and the closest thing to a family I've ever had and it would mean the world to me if you were there for me. I know you're not a man, but you're all I got... because Raijin isn't capable of it." I turn my face away and nod gently.

"S... Seifer... as much as I disapprove... I will always be here for you... and eventually... I will learn to except it..." I replied calmly. He hugged me close and tight, thanking me happily.

"I'll see ya later, Fuji-chan. Gotta run." Seifer said and with that he hurried off.

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

And now here I am. On the verge of these retched tears in front of this childish idiot who is strangely concerned for me.

"I... It's all right if you don't want to talk about it, Fuujin... It may be something personal... S... sorry," Zell hesitates as he prepares to stand up. I quickly grab his hand to stop him. What am I doing?  He gazes worriedly at me, seeing a tear roll down my cheek. Oh great. Now I'm crying.

"Oh Fuujin... I..." he says sympathetically. I cut him off by throwing myself into his arms and holding him in a tight embrace. I feel him freeze momentarily in utter shock. In an instant, he returned the gesture. Don't let me go... Please, never let me go... I don't want to be alone any more... I come to realize what I have just done and quickly pull away.

"S... SORRY." I say with embarrassment.  Avoiding eye contact, I run away. I have to get away from this foreign feeling. This feeling that makes me so unsure and confused. Why am I running away? That's not like me. But I have never experience such a thing. It is frightening... to need someone so bad... And him of all people... No. I don't need anyone but the Posse. Right... I continue running in the direction of my dormitory without looking back.

"Heya, Fuujin! Where ya goin' in such a hurry, ya know," I hear Raijin call. I dart past him not wanting to stop... unable to stop.

I get inside my dormitory and get to my bathroom. I turn on the cold water of the shower and lean against the wall. letting the cold water fall against my clothed body. I slide down the wall with my eyes closed then wrap my arms around my legs.

 After a while, my nervous breakdown had finally settled. Since when have I been so weak? I think as I come out of my bathroom wrapped only in my towel. I grab a small hand-carved flute off the top of the dresser and take it to my bed with me. This flute is something not even the Posse knows about. I haven't played it since I was a child when my mother gave it to me. I sit Indian style on my bed and begin to blow smoothly into it, playing a gentle melody of Gaelic origin.

When times were horrible as a child, I would play it to make myself feel better... It doesn't work as well as it used to... When I was young my mind had not yet been corrupted by war and evil and loneliness. My innocence made it possible for me to believe in the magic of the flute's music... but now, I know better. There is no magic... only a song to represent my pain. There is a knock at the door and I quickly cease playing.

"WHO." I ask. I get to my feet and walk over to the door, praying it was not the idiotic SeeD. The last person I want to see right now is Zell... The only person who has ever seen me so vulnerable... My heart skips a beat, startling me.

"It's me. Rinoa. Can I talk to you for a moment, Fuujin?" Rinoa asks. Great, more talking. I crack the door slightly only to see her smiling face. Ug, more sympathy...

"ENTER." I command and widen the door.

"I just... wanted to know if you were coming to the Spring Bash," Rinoa asks me. I think for a moment. Do I look like the type of person who wants to go to a party with a bunch of hormonal couples during Spring? I think not.

"DOUBTFUL." is my reply. Rinoa gives a look of disappointment.

"You should go. I... I think it will be good for you," Rinoa urges, "It will be fun... And the next day, the whole gang's is heading out to Laguna's beach house for a few days. Even Raijin and his girlfriend are coming. So, you have to come." she seemed so hopeful. Why is she pushing me?

"NEGATIVE." I answer without thought. She stands up and walks to me.

"Okay, but... if you change your mind... I'll be here to help you," Rinoa assures with a pat on my shoulder. She turns and leaves. Why does she want to help me so much? She pities me. No... she cares about me. The way a real posse should care for each other...

A week passes and nothing too out of the ordinary happened. Strangely enough, though, I have thought about the Idiotic SeeD all week... For Hyne knows what reason, I also saw him standing outside my classroom a few times this week... He looked as though he was lost in thought or wanted to say something important. But it was now almost 7:30 on the eve of the Spring Bash... not that I care. Thirty minutes from now, hundreds of garden couples will happily be pressing their sweaty bodies against each other to the rhythm of music and try to pass it off as real dancing. Everyone will be there... that is, everyone but me. This wasn't the truth, though, I realize as I feel something tug at my heart. A voice coming from deep within my soul screams a plea to leave my room. Without a second thought, I leave and head down the dormitory hallway towards Rinoa's room.

Please don't be here... I knock on the door and seconds later it opens. To my surprise it is not Rinoa who stands before me. I look around to make sure I have the correct room.

"SQUALL." I say.

"F... Fuujin? What are you doing here?" Squall replies, almost as confused as I was.

"Fuujin! You decided to come! Let her in Squall!" Rinoa cries excitedly. Squall shrugs and lets me enter.

"Mind if I meet you there in a while, Squally-poo?" Rinoa cooed. Gag...

"Girl stuff. Know what I mean? Won't take long. Thankies!" she explains as she pushes him out the door.

"Whatever..." Squall replies as rinoa slams the door on his back.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind, Fuujin. Now let's start by getting you a dress," she exclaims happily. *sigh* I know I'm going to regret this...

It took almost an hour for Rinoa to 'fix me up'. It was the most tortured hour I have ever had in my life. The woman almost poked out my freaking eye, for Hyne's sake. I need that eye! It's my only good one left! RAGE! I believe I used that word numerous times during that hour of torment. I feel like a buffoon. Why do girls do this to themselves?

Rinoa and I walk to the huge auditorium that was decorated with flowers and streamers. I have to admit that Selphie is good at this. It was a little flowery but I suppose that was the point. Rinoa grabs my hand and smiles warmly at me.

"Don't worry. You look great," she assures as she leads me through the crowd. As we pass, others gawk at me. I'm not sure if they were gawking at my change or the fact that I was even there at all. But suddenly, there he was...

teehee extra long fujichan chapter! Yippie!


	6. Chapter 6: Zell

Someone Like Me

Chapter 6: Zell

Woohoo! another chapter! teehee! How'd ya like the last one? Hope it was okay! ^_^ this chapter is an even major turning point! Teehee! Read to find out! I wonder how I should end this?? hehehe, dunno. I have found that I put a lot more of my emotions into Fuuji-chan's part... maybe it's because I'm a girl and I understand her better. heh ^_^ R&R, ya know the deal! ^_^ Thankies to all!

"Woah! Hey, Zell, look!" I hear Irvine say in awe. I am too buisy eating two hotdogs to care at the moment. I am depressed... what else can I say? Yes... DEPRESSED. It's strange to label myself that way because I am not normally depressed. But when a beautiful Albino, who you have never really gotten along with, is in tears and hugs you so tightly just blows you off and leaves without saying anything to you for the rest of the week... well... You'd be depressed too... it was like it didn't even happen... I tried to confront her about it but my nerves got the best of me. Luckly, eating hotdogs takes my mind off of it. They're damned good hotdogs, let me tell ya. I dunno why I even bothered to come to this dance. _To make myself even more depressed? _I shove the last 1/3 of a hotdog in my mouth. _Oh yeah... That's why I came... hotdogs..._ *drool*

"Umm... Zell, man, ya hatfa see THIS," Irvine insists as he pats my shoulder. I grunt a little, angry that he is bothering me. I lift my head to see what Irvine's goin' on about. When I do, all I see is Rinoa leading someone I don't really recognize by the hand.

"Why is Squall wearing a dress?" I ask without thinking.

"That's not Squall, BAKA!" Irvine sighs as he smacks me upside the head.

"Owchies," I sob and rub the back of my head. Irvine leans closer to me.

"Look closer, THEN tell me who it is," he says. I squint my eyes to see better. It was... _Wow..._ _such beauty..._ Her...

"I... I uh... have to go... get a drink. Want one?" I mutter as I get up to leave.

"No, wait, Zell. Don't you want a closer look? Man, Fuujin's HOT!" Irvine cries. I felt the angry brewing in my body. I had to go away from this spot. So, I leave to the drink counter. When I get there, I turn back to see what's going on. I watch Irvine tip his hat to both Rinoa and Fuujin and it looks as though he says something, which causes both girls to blush. *growl*

Fuujin looks... incredible. No words can even describe how different and beautiful she looks. She had always been rather pretty but always hid behind a boyish attitude.

She is wearing this hot little light blue dress that fits snuggly on her body. _Yikes!_ It looks so good on her. I also notice she is not wearing her eye patch... but I can't see her eyes from here... I want to look into them... All of a sudden she looks up at me. I know she was looking right at me... our eyes locked... Gah! I fumble for a drink and look away. _What am I doing? Just go over there and hang out with all your friends._ A slow song comes on. _Oh great, now my friends will be dancing. Just stay here._ I see a guy walk up to Fuujin. He says something to her and tries to take her hand. She shakes her head looking a little angry and pulls her hand away, then she points in my direction. The Guy looks over to me with a strange look on his face. I give a small wave confusedly. Then I watch in shock as Fuujin glides over to me.

"DANCE." she says to me. Why is she tormenting me? She grabs my hands.

"No. I can't I don't like to dance," I try to explain but it is too late. I feel myself giving in to her strange beauty.

"That student was harassing me... It wouldn't look good if a teacher assaulted a student... no matter how much that student deserved it… I told him you were my date," Fuujin whispers in my ear. I pull back from her startled by her use of complete sentences but also smiling at the comment. I gaze into her eyes... heh... yes, this time eyes. They are strange but exotic. Her left eye, which had been covered by the eye patch, was almost a crystal white color without any color pigment in it.

"You... you actually spoke to me. That is somewhat surprising. Heh heh. *nervous chuckle* Umm... You look very nice..." I stammer. _Oi, what an idiot!_

"I... " Fuujin begins but it seems like she has a loss for words. She leans in closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder. I close my eyes at the warm feeling she gives me. The slow song ends and the lights brighten slightly. I can feel eyes staring at me and a low whisper near by. It made me uncomfortable and it apparently made Fuujin feel out of place too because she jolted out of my arms and looked around almost embarrassedly. I look at her not caring about the others... She frantically looks around unhappy with all the stares she is receiving. I'm used to being stared at because of the way I act but she is used to scaring people into not looking at her.

"I... I have to go," she mutters quickly as she breaks free from my hold on her. She bolts for the exit.

"F... Fuujin!" I cry as I stand there. _Go after her!_

"Way ta go, Zell! Yeehaw!" I hear Irvine call as he makes his way towards me. I push him out of my way angrily and head towards the exit.

"You better not have done anything to hurt her, Chicken wuss," Seifer growls as he blocks my path. I would have gotten VERY pissed of at that name if I hadn't been on a mission.

"Out of my way. I have to go see if she's all right, 'cause Hyne knows you don't give a damn!" I bark and push through him leaving him speechless.

"Zell!" I hear Instructor gasp as I leave the auditorium. _Tch. Where should I possibly start looking? Where would I go if I was upset?_ _...The Training Area!_ I hurry to the Training Area, hoping to find her there.

I walk along the dirt path looking around in the trees and on rocks. I finally get to the entrance of the Secret Area and stop in front of it. _She's not in there. Don't even bother looking. A girl like her doesn't go to places like this. _But I rarely do the logical thing, so I enter the Secret Area. There are only three other people in the Secret Area tonight. The usuals who reside here are probably still at the dance. In the upper right hand corner is a couple, pressed up against the wall kissing. I shake my head disapprovingly and turn my attention the single person sitting on the balcony rail. She has her knees pressed to her chest and she is staring out at the horizon, which has vanished in the darkness. I walk slowly towards her trying to avoid looking at her white panties as I approach. I feel myself blush. Thank Hyne I don't take jerk lessons from Irvine.

"F... Fuujin?" I ask gently. Her head perks up and she looks at me with those eyes. She's holding a flute in her hand and her eye patch also dangles along side it. She only stares at me.

"I... I don't even know what to say right now, Fuujin. I don't even know why I came here," Is all I could think of to say.

"How did you know to find me here?" she asks almost in a whisper. She looks past me, waiting for an answer.

"I didn't think I would find you here... I had come to check the Training Area... A warrior at heart would have come to the fighting before anything else," I reply. She still gazes passed me now looking slightly annoyed. I turned and realized what was bothering her. The couple who had been making out against the wall now seemed to find Fuujin and I more interesting.

"COME." Fuujin commands as she takes my hand. She leads me out of the secret area and away from gawking eyes. When we had reached the halls of Garden she still held onto my hand. She held so tight as though she were afraid that I would leave if she loosened her grip. We walk more slowly now still not saying a word. What is there to be said? It's like a dream.

"I... I've been thinking about you all week..." Fuujin finally says in a gentle voice. _Lie! Why would she be thinking of me?_

"I... I..." she begins. I'm not very quick so I can't just catch on to what she's trying to say. I bring my free hand to her cheek and stare into her eyes. She puts her own hand on top of mine and closes her eyes. Her bottom lip begins to tremble... I have never seen such a strong woman look so vulnerable... except the last time I confronted her...

"I don't want to be alone any more..." Fuujin suddenly cries as she falls into my arms. I hold her tightly for a moment not wanting to let her go. _Is this for real?_ I have always been intrigued by this woman and now she is in my arms. My heart feels strange. _Am I... in love with her? _I've never felt true love before. I hold her tighter not ever wanting to let her go. _I... I don't want to be alone either... I'm tired of being alone._ We stay in a loving embrace for a few minutes until a group of noisy people came near the dormitory entrance. Fuujin quickly lets me go and takes my hand, kissing it before she pulls me into the dormitory hallway. _Is she embarrassed by me? _She leads me to her bedroom. I pause a moment at her doorway after she has entered. _What is she doing?_ Without a second thought I enter her room and she closes the door behind me.

"Are... are you embarrassed by me?" I ask as she sits on the edge of her bed. Her bedroom smells beautiful like baby powder and flowers.

"No... I don't like unnecessary attention," she answers keeping her eyes fixed on mine. I sit next to her on the bed and run my hand through her hair. I lean to kiss her. Her lips make me feel so loved. I can feel my heart pound in my chest.

"I... I love you. I've been waiting for you all my life. I truly love you," I tell her. She gazes up at me as I wait for her reply.

"There is only one other man I have ever been in love with... But I realized that he was never mine to love," she says. I didn't know whether to be hurt by this or not. She continues, "But you... You are the one I am supposed to be with... Another lonely soul... like mine. I love you." She presses her lips passionately against mine and gently pulls me down as she lies backwards onto the bed. She is so warm... and loving... from there we...


	7. Chapter 7: Fuujin

Someone Like Me

Chapter 7: Fuujin

Hey hey! ^_^ how's it coming?? I really don't know how I'm going to end this but I guess I'll just keep writing until I figure something out or get writer's block... Which ever comes first. heh ^_^; I felt that the last chapter seemed a little more like Zell than the other Zell chapters. tell me what ya think! heehee! thanks to all! -.^ enjoy!

      ...made love... Yes, you heard me correctly. We made passionate love to each other... It was unlike anything I have ever felt... So beautiful and sweet. Do not get me wrong... Zell is not the first man I have ever been with... The one whom I thought I loved and thought was my eternal soul mate... Seifer... Believe me... I know it's strange... but one night last year when times were rough and lonely... He had sworn to me that he and I would be together forever... I should have known better... No, I do not regret what had happened... But then... Seifer left me alone... I know that I will never be alone with Zell... He will never leave me alone... Seriously, even if he no longer loved me... it would haunt me for an eternity.

      Nonetheless, I lie here in my bed still half asleep. Zell's warm muscular body next to mine with one of his arms wrapped around my waist. He is awake, I can tell, because he is humming to the tune of 'Oh I Wish I Were An Oscar Meyer Wiener". Not that it bothered me... it was sort of cute. Oi... that word... CUTE... feh... Oh well... There is an abrupt knock at the door. I didn't feel like waking up or moving. But at the second knock Zell lazily gets out of the bed and shuffles to the door. I am completely awake now but I lay there pretending to sleep. I see Zell crack open the door, make a yelp sound and slam the door shut.

      "Open the door, Zell. I know you're there!" the voice calls from behind the door. Oi... how embarrassing... Zell opens the door slightly.

      "H... How'd you find me?" Zell asks shyly.

      "It took us all morning. We've all been looking for you. Are you and Fuujin coming to the Beach house... or are you too busy," the voice asks. It belongs to Squall. That dull, bored tone could never be mistaken.

      "Yeah. Or at least I'm going... I think... I dunno about Fuujin, though," Zell replies.

      "Well, we're all leaving in two hours so if you're coming then meet us at the front gate," Squall tells him.

      "Okie dokie," Zell says trying to get the door closed. Thank Hyne Squall doesn't ask too many questions.

      "Y... yur not gonna tell anyone were you found me... are you? I mean, 'cause if Seifer finds out..." Zell stammers. Heh... ^_^ If Squall did answer, he spoke so that I couldn't hear him. This seems to satisfy Zell, though, because he closes the door and walks back to the bed. He gets back in bed, pulling my blankets over his body. I roll over and put my arm around him.

      "Y... You goin' to the beach house with us?" Zell asks. I cuddle closer to him, letting him know I am awake.

      "AFIRMATIVE." I reply. He lets out his breathe. He must have thought I would say no... *smiles*

      "You should pack your things. I'll meet you with the others then..." He says as he gets out of bed again. Maybe I should have said 'no'; then he would not be leaving right now... I wonder if I would rather just stay here with him... we wouldn't have to worry about the others... just us.... together... Maybe it will be fun, though, to go to the beach... I sit up in my bed, pulling the blankets to my chest and watch him button his pants then pull his white under-shirt over his head.

      "Do you have to leave?" I ask as a gaze at him. He walks over to me and touches my face.

      He kisses my forehead then replies, "You gotta get ready if we're gonna go. Ya can't go like that now, can you?" Well, why not? I can go out in just a blanket if I wanted to... No, I would never disgrace myself in that manner... Zell turns to leave but I catch his hand. I kiss it gently before he leans down to me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

      "I promise... I love you," he tells me and with that he leaves. Seifer had once said those same words... Feh! He never meant them... not like Zell does... Sure, I know Seifer loves me... like a sister... or a brother perhaps... but it will never be more than that. I get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards I rummage through my drawyers and packing my bag.

~~~~~~

      I walk to the front of Garden with a duffle bag wearing ripped jean shorts, a bathing suit top and sandals. I figure if we're going to the beach, I am going to go comfortably. As always, I have my left eye covered by my usual eye patch. When I get just outside the gate I see the New Posse gathered around the curb.

      "Heya Fuujin, ya know! Are ya excited? This is gonna be so cool, ya know!" the oaf booms with his little hussy by his side.

      "CONTENT." I reply.

      "Oi, Raijin baby, why does she always talk so funny?" Amara whispers, like I couldn't hear her or something, cuddling closer to Raijin. She makes me sick... worse than any other girl I have ever met. I continue to walk as Raijin gives an answer.

      "C'mon Amara. She doesn't talk funny, ya know!" I stop and drop my bag on the ground when I get to Seifer.

      "Are you okay, Fuji-Chan? Chicken Wuss didn't hurt you last night at the dance did he?" Seifer asks, looking concerned. The cruel name actually offends me for the first time ever, but I can't help but smile at what Seifer does not know.

      "FINE." I answer with a small grin. He pats me on my head with a smile. Rinoa runs over to me as she waves.

      "You're coming! I'm so glad!" She cries when she gets to us. She hugs me and I stand there uncomfortably. I wonder why she has sort of attached herself to me. She begins talking again but more to Quistis than any of us so I tune out and look around for Zell. I see Selphie sitting in Irvine's lap but no Zell... or Squall. As if on cue, a big van pulls up to the curb where we are standing.

      "Yeay! Beach time!" I hear Selphie cry as she pushes through us, dragging a grinning Irvine behind her. We open the doors and reveal Zell in the passenger seat and Squall in the driver seat. Everyone loads up into the van. This will be a nightmare... The trip is about three and a half hours long. I get in and this is the arrangement: In the front is still Squall and Zell, in the very back is Seifer and Raijin, the next row is Amara, Irvine and Selphie; then, the row right behind the front seats has Quistis, Rinoa, and I. I smile to myself when Amara begins complaining about not sitting next to Rajin.

      We finally arrive to a small vacationing town near the coast of Timber. A few times during our drive I thought about killing someone who would not stop singing, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" *cough* Selphie *cough*. _Did I just attempt a joke? Strange… _Fortunately, Zell would smile at me through the rearview mirror and sneak his hand around the side of his seat and give my own hand a squeeze. It was strange... sneaking loving touches with someone. But I was definitely glad to get out of that car. The beach house is a beautiful cottage, quite big too, right on the beach. Everyone quickly gets their stuff inside, not wanting to waist what daylight was left. The sun would be setting in two hours or so and everyone wanted to play before it got dark.

      "Come one, Squall! Come play with me in the water!" Rinoa cries. She, Selphie and Irvine pause their water fight for a moment. Squall has started collecting wood and making a pile away from the water for a bon fire that we will have when the sun sets.

      "...I have to make the fire before it gets dark!" he calls back. Rinoa grumbles and resumes her water fight. A little farther out are Raijin and Seifer with Amara and Quistis on their shoulders. The two girls are franticly trying to knock each other off of the guys' shoulders. Rather childish if you ask me. Where is Zell? I look around for a moment, unable to find him. I am sitting on the sand attempting to build a sand castle... or at least that is what it appears that I am doing. I really don't know what I am doing. ...Maybe keeping myself occupied until Zell comes back to me.

      "Ooh-iin!" I hear a muffled cry. I look around for a moment but all I can see is a small mound of sand and an upside down bucket about five feet away from me. I hear the noise again. I crawl to the bucket and lift it, revealing Zell's head. I look at him for a moment and he angrily looks away, his face bright red from anger and shame. I can't help but chuckle. It was sort of cute...

      "Quiet you," Zell snaps. I give him a quick kiss on the nose, making sure no one sees me, then I begin to dig him out.

      "Stupid Seifer," Zell grumbles numerous times during our digging. When I have completely freed him, he dashes off in Seifer's direction.

      "You better start running, Seifer!" Zell growls at the top of his lungs. Seifer hears and laughs. He realizes that Zell is REALLY angry and starts running. Quistis stands in the ocean calling to them both to behave themselves. Typical, she's so bossy. I sit back on the ground and lean back watching Zell trying to get Seifer.

      By the time the sun had finally set, Squall had gotten our bon fire going. Zell, of course, is the first one sitting at the fire roasting a hotdog on a stick. The other couples cuddle close and we all talk about one thing or another. Zell offers me one of the hotdogs he has roasted. No one seems to notice that we are sitting a little close to each other and not talking too much to everyone else. Seifer stands up and clears his throat.

      "*Ahem* I need to say something..." Seifer says when he has everyone's attention. What is he doing? He turns to Quistis and takes her hand, helping her to her feet. Oi... I place my hand to my head.

      "I thought that is was time for you to know... That I have asked Quistis to marry me." WHAT!? SO SOON!? He pauses to let excited murmurs die down a little.

      "We hope to have the wedding at the end of this month... and we want you all to be there."

      "Yeay, Quisty!" Selphie cries excited. What is he doing? That fool. I hadn't noticed that I am clutching Zell's arm tightly, digging my nails slightly into his skin. Zell looks at me with concern.

      "And... I have asked Fuujin to be my best WOman," Seifer continues with a grin as he walks to me and pulls me to my feet. I feel my blood begin to boil. Irvine howls and the girls clap excitedly. Everyone cheering... everyone but Zell. He could tell that I was not happy.

      "RAGE." I growl as I stomp off and go into the cottage. I don't look back... but I prayed that Zell would come to me... Once again I need him to rescue me from distain... I go to my room and stand with my back to the door. My soul longs for Zell to walk through that door immediately... A minute passes and then one more... A few small tears fall down my cheek and hit the floor...

Sorry this one took so long! ^_^ I had the whole part up until the gang left for the beach house all done... but I got stuck on what should go next. Luckily it came to me. I want to thank everyone who supports me! It makes me feel so good to know that people think I have even the slightest bit of talent... Thank you to all of you! Teehee! The next one will have some shocking news! (that is if you didn't think that Zell and Fuujin in bed together was shocking enough! -.^ *wink*) ^_^ Can ya guess what it is?! eheheheh just wait and find out! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: Zell

Someone Like Me

Chapter 8: Zell

      Hi hi again! *tear of happiness* Thank you for all your support! I feel so special! ^_^ teehee! I am having some difficulties getting ideas for this chapter. So I think I will just pop in my brand spankin' new FF 8 music CD and listen to it for inspiration. There is this song called There is (i think heh) by Boxcar Racer that reminds me of this fic I am writing.... but anyways on with the reading! teehee! -.^

      You tell me that you love me?? WHAT A CROCK OF SHIT! I watched you as you stormed off in anger! How pathetic and dumb do you think I am! _"Look there's stupid, childish Zell! I'll just tell him beautiful things then crush his heart with actions that tell differently! Hahaha!"_ I thought we were the same! I thought you truly loved me! I gave my heart, my soul to you! I still do... Do you still love him, Fuujin? Are you jealous that Instructor is taking him away from you? Is that why you get so angry?

      "What has gotten into her!" Instructor wonders as everyone stares at the door to the cottage. I stand there angrier than hell.

      "She is just a little uptight about being best man. She doesn't agree too well with us getting married," Seifer tells everyone.

      "It's you," I grumble.

      "What was that?" Squall asks, as usual he is the only one to even pretend to listen to me. I grow even angrier.

      "It's your fault!" I yell as I point at Seifer, "You confused her heart! Now she doesn't know how to feel!"

      "Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! You don't even know her!" Seifer growls back.

      "I know a hell of a lot more about her than you do, Seifer. You know where Squall found me this morning?" I spit. Squall moves towards me.

      "Zell, don't," Squall tries to help.

      "I was with HER! *points towards the cottage where fuujin is inside now* The entire NIGHT! We spent the night in her dorm room! I learned more about that beautiful warrior last night than you learned the whole time you have known her!!" With that I leave, not even waiting for a response. I know she needs me... she must feel alone. I don't want her to cry... I hurry into the cottage. I find Fuujin on her knees with her head lowered and her back to me on the main-room floor.

      "F... Fuujin... please don't cry," I say gently as I walk to her. I kneel next to her and wrap my arms around her. I notice her eye patch is on the floor next to her.

      "D... Do you still love him...?" I get the nerve to ask. She stops and lifts her head to show me her face.

      "No. Do you hate me? I know how it looks... I'm not sure why it upsets me so... I am just very protective of him... He is a fool..." she replies very seriously. I believe her... I wanted to cry out 'Don't lie to me!' But just looking into her eyes... I knew she meant what she said.

      "Do you love me?" I ask. She touches my face.

      "Yes... I do love you," she replies. I suddenly don't know what comes over me.

      "Then... marry me," I say. I don't know why I said it... It just happened. I know I meant it... but all of a sudden? She stares at me with a furrowed brow, not knowing how to respond to what I asked.

      "You just asked me to make me feel better... Don't play with my heart in that manner..." she responds in a soft voice. Although I am hurt by her response, I continue with full agreement to what I had asked.

      "No... I mean it Fuujin. I don't ever want to lose you. I know that if we marry, I won't. You will have to be mine forever..." I explain. Her face softens up.

      "Fine. I will marry you, Zell. I want to be yours for ever..." she finally answers. I hold her to me. Is this what I want? We are both barely eight-teen. I wonder, though, if she agreed only out of spite... I realize that it doesn't matter as long as she wants to love only me.

      A while passes and the others come inside. There are four small bedrooms in the cottage and all couples sleep in their own rooms with exception to me, Fuujin, Squall and Rinoa. Rinoa brings out a pillow and two blankets.

      "I'm sorry, Zell. Squall doesn't believe in sleeping in the same bed or room before marrage... go figure that one," she says rolling her eyes as she sets the bed stuff down. She and Fuujin are sleeping in the last room and Squall and I are sleeping in the main room. Fuujin has already gone off to bed.

      "Don't worry about it," I say with a small smile. Rinoa looks at me for a moment then touches my arm.

      "You better take care of her, Zell," she says with a smirk. I smile a little bigger. She must understand because of her relationship with Squall... I nod and Rinoa leaves. I get ready to sleep on the couch and Squall enters.

      "Heya Squall," I say as he lies down. (not laying WITH Zell! sheesh all you silly ZxSq lovers! ^_^)

      "What were you thinking, Zell?" Squall says as he gets himself comfortable. He's a real piece of work, that's for sure.

      "Maybe you would let the woman you love be torment by something and not do anything about it... but I can't do that," I reply, trying not to sound upset. Squall sighs and is quiet for a moment.

      "You really love her? ...Are you sure you know what you are doing, Zell?" he has the nerve to ask me.

      "Of course... to both questions," I answer seriously.

      "Good night, Zell," Squall says, lying his head on his pillow. *sigh* He is so difficult to understand.

      "Night." I close my eyes and with in minutes I fall asleep.

      I am startled awake by a soft sound of music. I blink and try to get the sleep out of my eyes. It is still pretty dark out so I assume it is really early morning. The gentle sound of a flute or some sort of flute like instrument is playing. It almost sounded like singing. It is so beautiful. I get up and follow the hypnotic melody outside. I stand on the back porch and try to find where the music is coming from. I jump onto the rail that surrounds the porch then onto the roof. (go anime jumps! woohoo! ^_^)

      Fuujin is sitting on the roof playing a hand carved flute. She is wearing only a white button up shirt that is noticeably too big for her.

      "Couldn't sleep?" I ask as I take a seat next to her. She stops playing.

      "I don't feel well... I had a nightmare too," she answers. The wind gently blows her hair and the moon makes it glisten a silver colour.

      "I'm sorry," I say as I wrap an arm around her. She cuddles against me.

      "I spoke to Seifer before I went to bed... Everything between us is alright now... He was not too happy about what you said when I left earlier... You told him?" she tells me. I feel my face flush as I lean back and rub the back of my head. She was smirking at me. And let's be honest... I hadn't just told Seifer... I told EVERYONE. She didn't seem to mind, though.

      "He just made me angry... I didn't like seeing you upset," I answer, still blushing. She chuckles gently and a moment later I let out a laugh as well. We ended up staying on the roof until sunrise. The others eventually woke up and we all had breakfast.

      The rest of our vacation went well. There was little bickering and after a while almost everyone had gotten used to Fuujin and I holding hands. We never kissed in public, though. Maybe we don't because we don't want to be gawked at... or maybe that is just something that we wanted to cherish between only the two of us.

      By the time school had finally started back up, everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE, at Garden knew that Fuujin and I were a couple. _A couple...? Is that it?_ I smile to myself. I would wait for her at her classroom in order to walk with her to lunch. The third day back from school was a little different...

      "Oi, Zell. You have to be a little more careful when using Blizaga," Rinoa scolds as she drags me towards the infirmary. I had accidentally frozen one of each of our hands to a chair when practicing with Blizaga in our Third Degree Elemental Magic class.

      "Yeah, I know. I can't help that I am a little clumsy," I respond. When we enter the Infirmary hall I spot Fuujin coming out of the door.

      "Heya Fuujin! Whatch ya doin' here?" I call as I try to wave the hand that is frozen to the chair. Oops. Hehehe, Rinoa doesn't appreciate my flinging her arm along with my own and the chair.

      "Careful, Zell," she cries. I notice Fuujin look away slightly as we get closer. I hope she's not ashamed of how dumb I must look right now.

      "HELLO." Fuujin greets.

      "What brings you here, Fuujin? You aren't sick, are you?" Rinoa asks, also sensing something strange. Fuujin tries to give a smile as she holds up her pointing finger. She has a band-aid around it.

      "CUT. NEEDED BAND-AID." she explains. Rinoa looks at her for a moment. I shrug it off. It doesn't seem like anything too strange.

      "HAPPENED?" Fuujin asks seeing our hands on the chair. I can tell she is holding bad a laugh.

      "Ehehehehe... I accidentally froze our hands to the chair when I was trying to use Blizaga," I answer with a blush as I rub the back of my head. She chuckles just a little.

      "MUST GO." Fuujin finally says and begins to walk past. I grab her hand as she goes by and give it a gentle squeeze. Then Rinoa and I continue into the infirmary.

      When the two of us enter we are greeted by Dr. Kadowaki. (it took me ten minutes to figure out how to spell her stupid name! I couldn't remember! ^_^)

      "Oh, Zell! You just missed Fuujin! Why weren't you here with her?" The Doc asks. I cock an eyebrow at her not quite understanding why I should have been here. Dr. Kadowaki smiles warmly then her eyes widen in shock when she sees why we are there.

      "Oh dear! What did you two do?" Dr. Kadowaki asks. She hurries to start fixing our mess...

^_^ heh! So what did ya think? Sorry I ended it so poorly. but I was running out of ideas. I think I know what I will do for the next chapter. hehehehe... or at least some of it. I think I may have a little action/adventure added to this later on. I have some interesting ideas with sorceresses and stuffs. tell me what you think about that? Thank you to everyone, love to all! ^_^  ~XaXona


	9. Chapter 9: Fuujin

Someone Like Me

Chapter 9: Fuujin

Not gonna bore ya with a long note this time! teehee! yeay! ^_^ Thank you as always for R&R please continue reviewing! I love to hear what people think! Thanks again and here we go! ^_^

      How horrible... running into Zell when I came out of the Infirmary. I walk slowly from the Infirmary towards my empty classroom. _What am I doing? What AM I doing?_ I sit at my desk and lower my head into my hands. Maybe it's not such a bad thing after all... The bell rings and a few students stagger in and take their seats. I immediately get to my feet and stand with my hands behind my back... the usual stance.  A couple students hurry past me, still not used to me being a teacher. Thank Hyne it was the last period of the day.

      Class finally ends and I collect my papers once all students have cleared the room. I go to leave my classroom but to my surprise, Zell is not standing outside waiting for me. I would have been upset under the current circumstances, but instead I am confused. Standing before me is Rinoa. _What does SHE want?_ I try to figure out why she continues to bother me but I give up once she starts speaking.

      "Hi. I told Zell that I was taking you out for a 'girls only' shopping trip. I hope you don't mind," she explains. _I do mind!_ It is the truth! There are things I need to talk to Zell about, and now she has ruined it. I remain silent.

      "FINE." I say finally. I don't know what else to do. I see her eyes light up.

      "Goody! Come on!" Rinoa exclaims. She grabs my hand and drags me to the parking lot.

      We arrive at Balamb and begin walking through the street. Rinoa would chirp about one thing or another. She wasn't to bad of a person, I must admit. I am glad she is trying to befriend me, rather than Quistis or *shutters* Selphie. I doubt that I would ever get along correctly with Quistis. And Selphie... Well, that poor child is a little too hyperactive for my liking. She does not mean harm, but she is quite annoying... and annoying creatures are of no use to me.

      "Fuujin? Are you listening? Seesh, if I didn't know any better, I would think I was talking to Squall or something," Rinoa says with a small laugh.

      "SORRY." I reply. I was too. I should at least pretend to pay attention; after all, she is trying to... bond with me. o_O

      "It's alright. I'm used to it. Heh!" she smirks.

      "So... is something wrong? You didn't look too well earlier when Zell and I saw you. You also seem a little lost in thought," Rinoa adds.

      "NOTHING." I answer. I look away as she gives a small sigh.

      "Well, I can help you... with whatever is going on in you're head. I've gotten used to that too! ^_^ I bet ya I COULD help," she tries to convince. No, you cannot.

      "THANK YOU." I answer shaking my head slowly.

      _"Fuujin............ daughter of the wind...."_ I hear a voice moan. It sounded like the wind. I spin around franticly searching for the owner of the eerie voice.

      "What's the matter, Fuujin?" Rinoa asks confusedly. I slowly turn back to her.

      "VOICE. HEAR?" I ask. Rinoa looks at me blankly.

      "Come on, Fuujin. Maybe we should get something to drink. You may need to take a little break," she offers, leading me to a bench. I clench her arm a little.

      "THANK YOU." I say looking into her eyes. She smiles warmly.

      "Honestly, Fuujin, what would ya do with out me?" she chortles and sits beside me. I do not hear the voice again during our whole outing. _What had it been?_ I know I heard something.

      I tiredly drag myself to my dormitory after our afternoon in town. I normally don't get this tired so easily but I have been feeling... a little under the weather. When I get close to my dormitory, I see Zell sitting on the floor right in front of my door. I cannot help but smile, yet I get a horrible feeling in my stomach that makes me want to be sick. I try my hardest not to be sick. Zell sees me and leaps happily to his feet.

      "Fuujin! Finally you're back!" he exclaims as he pulls me into an embrace. I then unlock my door and we both enter. After I close the door, Zell kisses my gently and caresses my cheek. _I feel so ill... what is wrong? Oh... that's right..._ I remove my eye patch and prepare for what is coming next...

      "Zell..." I begin a moment later. He steps back a little to look into my eyes better. I look away, feeling even more ill. Concern strikes him suddenly.

      "Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asks franticly.

      "......"

      "Hey... I have something to give to you..." He says with a smile. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. I look at his hand as he holds it out for me to see.

      "I made them... until we get married... Then I will buy real ones. But I figured this made it a little more special... because I made them and all..." he takes my hand and places one of the small silver bands on my finger. It really is beautiful. I wanted to hug him and tell him how much I love him... but I can't... I can only cry... not out of happiness, even though it should be. They are tears of cruel tormented sadness.

      "Oh, Fuujin, don't cry. Please don't cry!" he says.

      "Zell..." I hold onto him tightly, tears streaming uncontrollably. _Why am I being so weak? Just say it, DAMN IT!!!_

      "What's wrong, Love. You don't like them? I can make different ones if you want," he tries to help. He is an idiot.

      "No... Zell... *sob* I... I... am pregnant! That's why *sniffle* I was at the Infirmary today! *cries harder* I had to talk to Dr. Kadowaki about it! Zell... I..." I slip out of his arms and drop to my knees. Zell only stands there in shock. I want to believe it is not true. But it is. Having a child can be a beautiful thing... but we are still so young. We just barely hit eight-teen...

      "Th... that isn't funny, Fuujin," Zell stutters quietly. I look at him, hurt that he doesn't believe me.

      "I... I am telling no lie." A moment later he drops to his knees in front of me.

      "But... we haven't... I see... our one night of love and passion... results in this..." he says so softly that I can barely hear him. He brings his hand to my chin and lifts my head.

      "Don't be sad Fuujin... please?" Zell comforts. His voice sooths me. How can he be so calm?

      "It... it isn't so bad. Our child... *gently places hand on fuujin's stomach* represents our love... It's beautiful..." Zell continues. I cannot believe how calm and alright he is about this. He does realize that we are still young and, I am sure, not ready to bring a child into this world.

      "Y... you want us to keep it then?" I ask. I look away at the thought. I do not think that I would have the nerve not to have this child. It would not be fair to get rid of it. Besides... Zell is right... it is beautiful.

      "Yes! Of course. I would never make you get rid of our child unless you wanted to. So you can decide... but... *brings face closer to hers and speaks softer* I want us to keep it..." he tells me. He gazes so deeply into my eyes that I am forced to turn my eyes away. I do not understand. He is so calm and understanding. I hug him tightly.

      "I love you so much, Zell," I say in a muddle of tears. I do not think I have ever cried this much before.

      "Don't cry anymore. Okay? It will be okay... I will always be here for you... We can do anything together, right?" Zell comforts and I nod. I look up at him and force a smile. I give him a kiss.

      "See, there now. No worries. *smile* Everything will be alright. 'Kay?" Zell tells me as he runs his fingers through my hair. I feel so tired and drained again. I get up and crawl on to my bed, bringing Zell with me.

      "I must sleep... I am not feeling well," I say gently as I lay down. He cuddles next to me.

      "I will stay here with you," Zell tells me and wraps his arm around me. I slowly drift off to sleep.

      **_"...Child of the Wind... Come to me..."_** I jolt awake in my bed. That voice... I know I heard that voice again...

      **_"...Fuujin.... My child..."_** I feel so strange suddenly. _I can't see! Why can't I see...?_ I can feel myself move. It was like I was gliding across the room. _WHY CAN'T I SEE OR MOVE MYSELF!!_ The strange voice rings in my ears. I feel different... _Where am I... Zell!! Help!_

      **_"You have been chosen, my child... I need an adversary... and you... Child of the Wind... Fuujin... You are the one with whom I will become one... and we will become the most powerful Sorceress there ever was! Your unborn child will become most useful... Come to me... Fuujin... Daughter of the Wind... I HAVE SUMMONED THEE!"_** I hear the voice say in my head. I try to speak but nothing comes out of my mouth. _STOP IT!!!!!! ZELL!!!!!!!!!_

There we go! Teehee! End of chapter 9! ^_^ What do you guys think. I really hope I haven't gotten worse or anything. hehehe. Tell me what you think, all right! It was really hard doing this one because I have fallen slightly out of my FF story writing. Sad, huh? But it's been cool cause I have been drawing a lot of cute Harry Potter stuff because I am on a HP kick! hehehe! Yes I LOVE HARRY POTTER! teehee! ^_^ Please tell me how you think I'm doing. And ch. 10 should be coming soon cause I have an interesting idea for it.


	10. Chapter 10: Zell

Someone Like Me

Chapter 10: Zell

Oi... sorry it took so long! ^_^ I have a slight case of writer's block. I think I am coming out of it... slowly. I dunno. Sorry if this one is boring. But I think it makes it a little more suspenseful. hehehe, and yes, we will still hear from Fuujin's POV... I think. ehehehe ^_^ Thank you to all! I would love to see the drawing you did, HeartOvaLion! That makes me feel so special! ^_^ thankies! Well, enjoy.

Blood... Why is there so much blood? This feels like a dream... It must be... Where's Fuujin?

      "ZELLLLLL!!!" I jolt awake, sweat streaming down my face. Where am I? That's right... I'm in Fuujin's dorm room. I glance at the spot next to me on the bed, but Fuujin is not there.

      "Fuujin?" I say aloud, wondering if maybe she was in the shower or something. There was no water running, though, I noticed, and the bathroom door was wide open. I quickly check the clock.

      "Sh, shit!" I cry. I roll out of the bed practically falling to my feet. Ten thirty!? Classes start at eight!!

      Why didn't she wake me? I can only assume that she didn't wake me because her classes start at seven and she wanted to let me rest an extra hour.

      I clumsily sneak into my Third Degree Elemental Magic class and take my seat next to Rinoa. She holds back a giggle as I fall out of my chair instead of actually sitting on it.

      "It is bad enough you are late, Mr. Dintch. Could you take your seat a little quieter, please," our teacher scolds. I can feel myself blush as I take my seat correctly.

      "Where have you been?" Rinoa whispers.

      "I over slept." I whisper back to her. The teacher continues his lesson but I barely pay attention. I think of the dream I had and the absence of my love, Fuujin.

      After class is over, Rinoa and I go to Fuujin's classroom to walk her to lunch. This is becoming a daily routine; and I notice that Fuujin gets along better with Rinoa than almost anyone else. Rinoa and I get closer to Fuujin's classroom but stop when a couple of chatting students catch our ear.

      "It's a bit strange for Instructor Fuujin not to show up for class, don't ya think?" one student says.

      "I know! Maybe she's ill," the other student adds. My emotions over power me, as they often tend to do.

      "She's not sick!! Where is she!?" I exclaim frantically. The students jump slightly at my explosion.

      "Calm down, Zell. Maybe she had something to do," Rinoa tries to comfort. It doesn't help. The students quickly scoot away. I hang my head.

      "I can feel something is wrong... Haven't you ever felt like that with Squall?" I say gently. Rinoa puts her hand on my should. I quickly look up and begin running down the hall from her.

      "Z... Zell! Where are you going?" Rinoa calls as I leave. I don't look back.

      "Gotta find Squall!" I call as I round the corner. I run towards the quad where we usually hang out for lunch. Not there. I head towards his class that he has before lunch. Aha! Great, he's there!

      "Sq... *pant* Squall! Fuujin... *huff*" Tch! I really need to work on the breathing thing.

      "What's up with you, Zell?" Squall asks walking past me.

      "Fuujin's... missing!" I boom suddenly. Squall stops.

      "She may be out running an errand. Don't get so worked up. You'll end up having a heart attack before you're twenty," Squall replies. I sigh deeply.

      "You're my best friend, Squall... You have to help me... I know something is wrong. She should be here," I say. Squall looks at me for a moment before shaking his head and bringing his hand to his temple.

      "*sigh* Alright, I'll ask Headmaster Cid if we can go look for her. Get the others and meet me at the front," Squall sighs. I smile. I can always count on my best buddy.

      "Thanks a lot, Squall," I give him a gentle smack on the back and race of to find the others.

      It wasn't difficult to convince the others to ditch the last half of school to help me look for Fuujin. Seifer wasn't too happy, though. I stopped back at Fuujin's room to see if maybe I missed a note or something; but there was nothing. I walk towards the bed and notice Fuujin's eye patch on the floor. She never goes out without it... I pick it up and put it in my pocket. On my way out I also grab her flute from the dresser top. I then go to the front of the school to meet the others.

      "So, what are we going to do?" Seifer asks bitterly. Everyone looks at Squall.

      "Hey, why is everyone looking at me? This is Zell's search party," Squall defends.

      "Something happened to her. I don't care if you believe me or not. But she never leaves without her eye patch... and I have a bad feeling..." I explain.

      "Oh no! Maybe she got kidnapped!" Selphie cries. I shake my head at her stupidity.

      "No, dummy, she probably ran away to get away from Chicken Wuss," Seifer growls. I look at him in shock as Instructor scolds him. I drop to my butt and tears start flowing. I couldn't help it... That was mean and I couldn't hold back.

      "She... she wouldn't do that... We... are getting married... and having a child together... She wouldn't leave me like that... I have to take care of her..." I say in tears. So much for keeping secrets... and not being a baby... Oh well. No one says anything. I look up and see Irvine's mouth hanging open.

      "Stop it, Zell. Let's go into town and look for her. Maybe your mom has seen her," Squall suggests changing the subject.

      "All right."

      We arrive in Balamb and there is no sign of her. I even go to my house and speak to my mother about Fuujin's disappearance. No help there.

      "What should we do now, ya know. Fuujin is smart, ya know. If she didn't want to be found..." Raijin starts. He is interrupted by my groans of pain as I hunch over. I am over come with this sickening feeling... a hateful and awful feeling. Squall and Irvine come to my rescue and hold me up.

      "Are you alright?" Instructor asks. I take a few deep breaths and stand up straight.

      "She... she's here..." I say. It was the truth. I can feel her... I can feel something definitely wrong... but I know she is here.

      "We've looked everywhere in town. She isn't here," Squall says. Seifer steps towards me.

      "If she is really here like you say... I may know where she's at..." he tells me looking desperately into my eyes. I grab his arm and stare back.

      "Really?" I ask. He nods.

      "Show me..." With a quick nod he leads us towards the shore. There is a tiny path beyond the docks that is barely noticeable. We follow Seifer down the path, which leads to a large cove. There is an entrance to a cave not far in front of us.

      "What is this place?" Rinoa asks. There is silence for a moment.

      "Home..." Raijin says strangely. I look at Seifer.

      "This is where Fuujin, Raijin and I stayed... after..." he trails of without looking at anyone. He didn't need to finish. We knew what he was talking about. This is the place they hid until they were aloud back into society... Why would Fuujin come here?

      "Let's go. She's in there," I say as I lead them into the cave.

      When we get into the main area of the cave, I thought I was going to die right then and there. Before us, sits a woman on a throne, so to speak, of crystal and rock. She has pale skin and silvery-white hair that flows to the floor. She is wearing some sort of white dress-robes and a strange crown made out of crystal, I imagine. She appears to be pregnant... that or fat... but I don't think that is right. Her eyes... they are white... completely white. She lets out an awful, high-pitched laugh.

      "Hohohoho! I have visitors," she speaks. Her voice is strange. It booms a high-pitched tone as another voice, softer and more familiar, speaks along in unison.

      "Wh, what the hell are you?" Squall asks. The woman appears hurt that such a question was asked.

      "I am Azreal, Sorceress of Destruction. Mother of the albino Wind Children," Azreal replies. A strangely evil smirk spreads across her face. All we can do is stand there in shock.

      "You must be the one she spoke of..." Azreal adds as she points to me. I suddenly grow angry.

      "WHAT DID YOU DO TO FUUJIN!!" I scream as I charge at her. She holds out a hand to me and blasts me backwards. I crash into the others then fall to the floor.

      "Tsk, tsk, mortal... You should think before attacking..." Azreal says with that horrible voice of hers. I glare hatefully at her and at the moment that is all I can do...

So, what do ya think?? Teehee. sorry... most of it was pointless until the end... but, oh well... I think I am back on a roll... or at least I will be when I write the next chapter. Again, R&R and sorry it took so long! -_-; thank you to all! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: Fuujin/Azreal

Someone Like Me

Chapter 11: Fuujin/Azreal

      Hey there! Won't keep ya all long! ^_^ So here we go, chapter 11. Crazy. This may be the last chapter... I haven't fully decided yet. MWAHAHAHAHA!! *cough* Ahem... anyways. Thank you to all of those who keep coming back for more. I really appreciate everyone's support.

      Just a side note, because this may get confusing. When Fuujin speaks... it is actually Azreal speaking for her. When the typing is in Italics that is when Fuujin is talking... or thinking I guess because she can't speak at the moment. I hope that isn't confusing. Sowwy if it is. Heh. On with the story!

      _"Don't touch him, Azreal!"_ I scream angrily in my mind. My mind... *scoff* It is hardly MY mind any longer. I can hear the high-pitched sound of her voice ring in my ears as she laughs.

      "Tsk, tsk, mortal..." I say aloud... She says... It may be my body and partially my voice but I am not speaking...

      "You have come for my child... Fuujin, you call her... I am sorry to inform you that she is no longer with us. You see, I have overtaken her body; and, while she still lives in a long forgotten subconscious, there is no hope in her ever returning," I say with that woman's voice. I can't see. It must be part of her power. I can feel the anger rise in the room... and it wasn't just my own.

      "Th... that's a lie!!" I hear Zell yell. I hope that woman does not hurt him too badly.

      _"What do you want with me, Azreal. Why me?"_

      "Hohohoh! She wants to know why I took her... Haven't you figured it out yet, Mortals?" the woman says. _No you stupid witch! If they knew everything, they would have already killed you!_

      "Give them back!" I hear Zell call with anger.

      "Them?" I hear Squall ask.

      "They didn't figure it out, Fuujin. These mortals you consider friends are quite dense," Azreal says to me.

      "That's why Azreal appears pregnant now... she is using Fuujin's body... Why didn't you tell us, Zell?" Quistis says gently. Always the smart one. This stupid woman who has violated my body... and is threaten to hurt my family... has also corrupted my system.

      "I have manipulated her body. We will have our child any time now. When we do... she will bring the apocalypse for all creatures... and she will be the start of a new hybrid Sorceress. Hohohohoho!" the woman explains.

      "Why you...!!" someone growls. I feel a serge of power go through my body and the sound of a crash. _Seifer!!_

      "It is no use. I am far more powerful than any sorceress that has ever existed. The others were incompetent... trying to fight there way to the top. And Adel... *snort* that woman was the worst of them! I am far beyond them. I don't want power or any such thing. I want death and torment... I want all to suffer as my children suffered!" I say in her voice. _STOP!!!_ How had I become so weak? I would never let someone control me in this manner...

      "Your children!? What do you mean! We haven't hurt your children!" I hear Selphie cry. I feel Azreal grow angry by this.

      "Your race... humans...! Many years before the great Sorceress war... I created a people... the Albino Children of the Wind... They all had the same look as the one you call Fuujin... my last child... Because they were different and had a stronger power than humans, you destroyed them!! She was the only one to survive after they all eventually died out or were murdered! Now your people can suffer and die too!!" she screams and blast energy from my hands. My friends scream and I hear a few thuds. _LEAVE THEM ALONE!!! I AM NOT A PART OF YOU!_

      "We... won't let you do this. Not to Fuujin... not to anyone!" I hear Zell cry. I can tell he is in pain. I have to fight this power Azreal has over me. I just do not know how to stop her.

      "Hohohoho! You really think you can stop us? I know better. You love her... I have no understanding of why... but she believes you do... Are you willing to kill her? I am her, she is me. We are one." I fell angry at this. Not her feeling angry, but myself. I hate this woman. _I want you gone!! RAGE!!!_ I feel a sudden power that even the woman was startled by. I feel a lot of pain suddenly. It is rather distant but she is in pain...

      "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" I/she screams. _Let us go! Leave my child and my body!!_

      "You are right, Azreal... I cannot... and will not hurt you. But you are not Fuujin... and Fuujin WILL find a way to over power you," I hear Zell say. He sounds so calm... 

      "Fuujin is too strong, ya know! There's no way ya could keep her locked up for long, ya know!" the oaf bellows. _Hm. They believe that I am so strong? If I am so strong, why did I let this woman take over me?_

      "*snort* She is weak. She says so herself. Besides, there is nothing she or any of you can do... The child is coming soon," the woman laughs. She caresses my stomach. _Don't touch us!_

      "I am the inferno..." I hear Seifer say gently.

      "Speak up, Mortal!" the woman growls. _I am the wind!!!_ I feel a strange warmth suddenly. I remember that day... when Seifer, Raijin and I first became a posse... We were only 15 and Seifer 16. Raijin and I rescued Seifer from drowning in the ocean. We had made a pact that day...

      "I am the lightening that sparks the flame," Raijin had said as he placed his hand out to us, palm down. Seifer grinned and nodded.

      "I am the flame which becomes an inferno," Seifer added as he placed his hand on top of Raijin's.

      "And I am the wind which makes the inferno burn stronger," I completed as I added my hand to theirs. I remember that day... I was the strength...

      "I am the lightening!"

      "I am the inferno!"

      _"I AM THE WIND!!!!"_ I scream, trying to use all the strength I could find. I hear my voice come out instead of Azreal's shrilly voice.

      "That's right Fuujin, Fight it!" I hear Zell cry.

      "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" the woman screams. I drop to my knees. _That's right! I am stronger than you! Leave my baby and I alone!!!_

      "F... Fine. This child is about to be born... you can't stop it. If I am still inside you when she is born... the apocalypse will still come... hahahaha. Don't you see? I have won. No matter what, I will get my revenge..." the woman says over powering me again.

      "ZELLLLLL!!!!!" I scream using my strength. My voice breaks free again. _I love you Zell... I will fight because it isn't like me not to._ For a moment I regain control of my own body. I can see again.

      "Hurry. I am holding her off but it will only be for a moment," I say gasping for air. I am in so much pain. That woman is right I am having my baby any minute now. I see Zell run to me and hold me.

      "Fuujin, keep fighting!" he cries taking my hand. I suddenly can't see and Azreal has control again.

      "It's too late..." we say in a frightening tone. _Stay OUT!!!_

      "Kill me... Zell..." I say when I can see his face again. I squeeze his hand.

      "No. I will not," he replies firmly. A tear rolls down his cheek.

      "What if we make her seem dead long enough to get Azreal out of her?" Squall suggests quickly.

      "We would risk harming the baby!" Quistis rebuttals in a rush.

      "Quistis and Rinoa, help deliver the baby! Hurry!" Squall says already getting ready to do the same.

      "Hohohoh! That's right. Help bring you end. Don't fight it... Yes..." the woman takes over, her voice severely eerie.

      "FIGHT HER, FUUJIN!" I hear Zell and Seifer say together. I can feel Seifer take my other hand. There is sudden pressure on my chest and Azreal screams. Whether it was pain or something else, I cannot tell... I feel faint as a sharp pain hits my chest... everything goes black...

      .........

      "Fuujin?" I hear a voice. It is a warm voice... comforting... _Why is everything so black and misty?_

      "Fuujin..." the voice says again. The mist begins to clear and I see a figure.

      "R... RINOA?" I say. I can see her smile.

      "Fuujin... I know why you get along better with me... I'm sorry Fuujin... I should have known... when I felt the presence of another sorceress... I should have known..." she says to me.

      "DEAD?" I ask.

      "No... I used a spell to channel Azreal into my own body... the same sort of thing that Adel used on me..." Rinoa says gently. I jolt in shock.

      "But... You must get her out of you, QUICKLY!" I cry fearfully. She only smiles calmly at me.

      "Azreal was unable to live with in my body... Because I am not one of her 'children'... Come on... Zell is worried. I have to bring you back," Rinoa tells me. She holds her hand out to me but I only look away.

      "M... My baby?" I asks softly.

      "Don't worry... Zell needs you..." is all she replies. I take her hand slowly and I am overwhelmed with force.

      I suddenly jolt awake, flinging myself upright in a bed. _A bed? How...?_

      "Z... Zell?" I say aloud. I look around and realize that I am in the school Infirmary.

      "You are awake..." Someone says. I had not noticed them when I was looking around. It is Zell; he is holding something in his arms... Our...

      "She is alright, Fuujin... Everything's all right. I was... we were very worried trying to bring you here... but you stabilize a while ago," Zell explains as he bring our child to me. Tears stream down my face as I take our daughter into my arms.

      "She hasn't been named yet. I'm no good at that stuff... Besides, I wanted you to name her. But first the others want to see you. They have been worried sick too... especially poor Selphie. You know how she can get..." Zell says. He gets up and starts to leave but I catch his hand before he is out of reach.

      "I thought I lost everyone... It would have been all right if I had died... as long as you and our child lived... along with everyone else..." I say watching our baby rest peacefully in my arms. I kiss Zell's hand.

      "It wouldn't have work out that way... No one would let that happen. I love you, Fuujin," he says as he kisses my forehead. He turns to leave again.

      "I love you too," I add as he opens the door. He goes out to get the others. In the few moments that he was gone, I touch my daughter gently and hum a tune that I would normally play on my flute. She yawns and opens her eyes gently. She's so beautiful... One crystal blue eyes that is almost like white-crystal and one green one that is so light it could almost be crystal as well.

      The door opens quietly and Zell enters, leading the rest of the New Posse in. Within the next several minutes, I receive many hugs and even a few tears. I was shocked when Squall actually hugged me and said he was glad I didn't die. Boy, what a way with words... I also notice that Quistis looks as though she had been crying for a while now, as did Seifer. Rinoa and Zell are the only two who looked calm, which is slightly strange for Zell.

      "Have you decided on a name yet?" Selphie asks in the same old cheery, somewhat obnoxious, voice of hers.

      "Yeah, the poor thing has been nameless for almost half a day now," Irvine adds with a smile.

      "Dr. Kadowaki will need to know what to put on the birth certificate," Quistis says matter of factly. A few of us sigh at her. I look down at my child as Zell sits on the bed next to me. The others stare at me and wait patiently for my answer.

      "Can we name her Zell Jr.?" Zell asks cutely. He receives many rolled eyes and heavy sighs, but I chuckle.

      "No... her name is Rini Seiya Dintch," I reply. I wonder if anyone will understand why I chose those names.

      "After Rinoa, Seifer and me..." Zell says gently. He smiles in agreement.

      "I like it," Seifer says with his same arrogant tone. We all laugh a little.

      "Me too... It's perfect," Zell agrees with a grin. He hugs Rini and me and then kisses me.

      "One day, we will get together and tell each other's children stories about their crazy aunts and uncles. About the adventures of our time. 'Uncle Irvy was a real ladies man and the best sharp shooter there was', we'll say... all right, I'll say, heh," Irvine says with a goofy grin. We laugh.

      "Yeah!" Selphie exclaims happily. I smile deeply as Zell runs his fingers through my hair.

      "That's right... we will..." I say contently. I hope that one day that will happen. That wee= tell our children about Aunt Rinoa and Aunt Fuujin being Sorceresses and needing Uncle Squall and Uncle Zell to come and rescue them... It makes me happy... The New Posse... no, my new family... makes me happy...

THE END!!

Woohoo! Finally! teehee! *sigh* So what did ya think? Was this ending dumb or okay? Should I have kept it all lovey dovey and just ended it there? I dunno. I actually had planned on killing Fuuji-chan off! Can you believe it! Oh but I just couldn't! I love her too too much! Anyways, I am very proud of this. teehee! Thank you to everyone! Especially multiple R&R people! Without you guys, I wouldn't feel good enough to continue! ^_^ Thankies! I really hope you all enjoyed it! Yeay! teehee! Well if ya have any questions... which I don't think ya will, but if ya do... go ahead and ask... teehee ^_^ Bai bai! o.O


End file.
